Dear Adam
by Moxxy
Summary: Hi! I got this idea from Coke Zero 17. Just leave questions in a review for "Adam" and I'll try my best to answer the way i think he would!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is inspired by Tumblr, but mostly by Coke Zero17 who writes "Letters to Clare Edwards". Go check it out :)

Hello, my name is Adam Torres. Please feel free to leave a comment with questions of things you'd like to know about me and I will gladly answer them all for you! Your questions can be up and personal or just completely random and odd (I can always use a good laugh!).

Sincerily,

Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Adam,

If Drew wasn't your stepbrother and y'all crossed paths, what would you think about him?

With love, glitter, and hugs,

-FabulousMisfit"

Dear FabulousMisfit,

Nice to hear from you! Okay, so this may seem a bit harsh, but...

Honestly, if Drew and I weren't stepbrothers, and we somehow crossed paths, I'd probably think he was the biggest jerk in the world... I mean, can you blame me? He goes through girls like water and he can be pretty selfish at times...

However, being that he_ is_ my stepbrother, I've learned to see past his egotistic, cocky ways. Because deep down, Drew is a really great, kind-hearted guy. He'd do anything for the ones he loves. He's also gone through a lot in the past year which has had a great affect on him. He's a bit more humble now. However, Drew is still Drew and he will always posses a few jerk-like qualities. But, hey; I guess that's just who he is and I'd never trade my brother for the world.

Thanks for the question! Feel free to leave another.

Sincerely,

-Adam

PS: Thanks for the love, glitter and hugs :)

_**() () ()**_

"If Fiona or Katie asked you out, would you accept?

Love Turbo"

Dear Turbo,

Hm, kind of a personal question, but okay! (Just promise you'll keep this information confidential...)

Well, as you may know, my brother and Katie's relationship has kind of been on the rocks lately. And I'd be lying if I said they weren't close to a break up at the moment.. However, if they did break up and she were to ask me out, I honestly wouldn't be able to accept. First of all, she'd be my brother's ex and it'd be kind of against the bro code.

Second, you may know of my past feelings for Katie Matlin. And you may be thinking: "Well if you used to like her and she's finally giving you a chance, then why would you turn it down, Adam?" Well... Have you ever found out that someone liked you and you were so flattered that you found yourself developing a crush on them, also? Well, Dave kind of had me convinced that Katie liked me, therefore that's basically what happened... I was flattered by what I thought was her crush on me which led to me developing "feelings" for her. So, yeah...

And lastly, Katie is going through a lot right now. I mean I shouldn't be telling her business, but... Basically everyone knows this: she is currently in rehab, dealing with a drug addiction. Therefore, a new relationship is the last thing she needs at the moment.

Fiona, on the other hand... Well, our relationship was kind of complicated. And it ended in a complicated way... Long story, short: she's into girls now. However, if by any chance she were to ever change her mind about that and suddenly wanted a relationship with a guy...

Well, let me put it this way: My mind would be telling me "say NO! You're heart ended up getting smashed into millions of itty bitty pieces the last time around! You don't need the stress or the heartache!" But, my heart would be saying... "YES."

Basically, my heart would win. Fiona was my first love, despite how our relationship ended. However, I clearly doubt this would ever happen. Fiona is a great person and I hope wherever she ends up in life, it's some place happy and rewarding to her inner beauty...

Anyhow, thanks for the question! Hope to hear from you again soon.

Sincerily,

-Adam

_**() () ()**_

"What do you like in a girl, Adam?" (Question from HeartOfTheThoughtless)

Dear HeartOfTheThoughtless,

There are many things I look for in a girl I may consider pursuing. I like girls who are honest and who are not afraid to say things straight up(which is kind of helpful when I get my shy moments...). Basically, I like when girls are not afraid to speak their mind. However, I think what I like most in a girl is when she's laid back. Anxious or "drama queen" kind of girls are naturally prone to create drama in a relationship (in my opinion, anyway).

And, although I like these things in a girl, if I by chance ever fell for a shy, dramatic type girl... I wouldn't just let her go because of those qualities. Sometimes the most un-ideal person you'd see yourself with could end up being your soul mate.

I hope that answers your question! Thanks for writing, and feel free to shoot me another question if you like!

Sincerely,

-Adam

_**() () ()**_

"Dear Adam,

Is there any girl you have a crush on now?" (Question from Katierox)

Dear Katierox,

To be honest, I am currently trying to keep as much of a distance between me and girls/romance/dating etc... I don't exactly have the best track record with all that stuff. And as I've recently advised a friend of mine, not everyone needs to date in high school. So, I am learning to take my own advice.

However... That doesn't mean there isn't a girl I'm kind of into right now... It just means I'm not going to tell anyone about it ;)

Sincerely,

-Adam

_**() () ()**_

"Would you go out with Maya or Tori? If so why or why not? What do you like about them?" (question by MaxX)

Dear MaxX,

When I received your question, I wasn't quite sure of who this "Maya" was. However, after asking Drew if he knew a Maya, he informed me that she is the younger sister of Katie Matlin. I searched for her on Facerange (no, that's not stalkerish in any way, despite what Clare says). And though I've never met her, I must say she has some priceless qualities. She seems to be the type of girl who knows what she wants in life and is willing to do anything in order to reach those goals. She also seems like the type to stand up for what she believes in and to speak her mind. Other than the fact that she's a niner, I think I definitely wouldn't mind maybe having some coffee with her at the Dot sometime...  
(Just a reminder, this response should be kept completely confidential...).

And, hmm... Tori? Don't get me wrong, she's pretty and all- _really _pretty, actually... However, I feel our personalities wouldn't match very well. Plus she's dating Zig, and there's the fact that she tried setting me up with her best friend, so she's obviously not into me.

But, Maya, on the other hand... Maya. What a nice name? And she's not bad looking either...

Ahem. *clears throat*

Anyways, thanks for the question! Feel free to leave another, anytime.

Sincerely,

-Adam

_**() () ()**_

**A/N: hope you guys were happy with Adam's answers! Please feel free to ask him any question- any question at all! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey Adam, if Bianca suddenly came open about her feelings towards you, and asked you out. would you accept?" -LeRay  
_  
Dear LeRay,

As much a I highly doubt this would EVER happen... I probably would accept. Bianca and I had a bit of a messy past. However, we've both come to a new understanding of one another and we are a couple of great friends. However, she and my brother are currently engaged to be married. And I am unbelievably happy for them! Hope that answers your question! (this answer also applied to a very similar question asked by TheMessUp)

Sincerely,

Adam

**...**

_"Dear Adam, has your mom considered you using t-shots yet?" -Reality_

Dear Reality,  
  
As much as I wish I could answer this with a yes... I can't. Though my mom has finally come to an understanding that I am a guy on the inside, she still isn't very gung-ho about the idea of me transitioning. Guess I'll just need to wait 'till I'm eighteen and have money to make these decisions myself.

Sincerely,

Adam

...

_"hey Adam! have you ever accidently walked in on someone while they were changing or anything? btw you're extremely adorable" -Aria_

Dear Aria,

Umm...

Well...

Yes. I have. And trust me when I say I have absolutely no desire to relive that mortifying experience.

Oh and thanks ;)

Sincerely,

Adam

**PS: Never walk into your mom's room without knocking first.**

...

_"Dear Adam, What's the badassest thing you've ever done? include details if you can. ;]" -FluffyPikachu_

Dear Fluffy,

Hm, well I'm not much of a risky person. However, I have done some crazy things in my day. For one, I went to see a Dead Hand concert with Eli, Bianca and Sav. That is... in Sav's dad's truck that he wasn't supposed to be driving.

Oh, and then there was the time where Eli and I snuck into my ex girlfriend's loft... But that's another story.

Sincerely,

Adam

...

_"Dear Adam, If Clare and Eli did not have their moment at Frostival or anything with the Degrassi Daily, would you consider asking her out? Yes, I'm going personal again, but you fascinate me. Love Turbo"_

Dear Turbo,

Whelp... I'd be a complete liar if I said I didn't have the sightest, teeniest crush on Clare a while back...

However, we've grown closer as friends and I don't see her that way anymore. Plus, even if Eli and her weren't together now, they still had a past and I'd never do that to Eli.

Sincerely,

Adam

...

_"Dear Adam, Who are your best friends?" -IEatPancakes  
_  
Dear Pancakes,

My best friends are, and will forever be Eli and Clare. They've both been there for me through the toughest of times. Their friendship has brought me out of dark periods of my life and I'll be forever grateful for that.

...wow, that sounded sappier than it did in my head hehe.

Sincerely,

Adam

...  
_  
"If you would've never met Eli, who would you want to be your best guy friend? You know, someone who you would be insulted if they didn't 'rip one' in front of you ;) Cliffy"  
_  
Dear Cliffy,

First of all: forever laughing.

Um, I guess I'd have to say Drew... Although, he probably wouldn't count since technically he's my brother. So, other than him, I guess my best guy friend would have to be Dave. We do a radio show together and we have lots of laughs.

Sincerely,

Adam

...

_"If Maya were to ask you out would you say yes, I mean after y'all become friends first?" -MaxX  
_  
Dear MaxX,

Don't get me wrong or anything... Maya's a great girl. We're in a band together and she seems really sweet and like she has a good head on her shoulders. However, like I just said: We're in a band together. We wouldn't want to pull a Beatles breakup catastrophe, now would we?

Sincerely,

Adam

...

_"Dear Adam, Have you ever had feelings for guys?" -Heart Of The Wind_

Dear Heart of The Wind,

Nope. I haven't. Not ever.

I mean, around the age of 11 and 12, most girls my age were falling for guys all the time. So, I may have tried to convince myself that I had feelings for guys. But in reality, I didn't.

I'm a guy who likes girls and I'm proud of who I am.

Thanks for the question!

Sincerely,

Adam

...

_"Hi Adam! Suppose u knew a girl named Molly Robinson for a really long time, back when u were "Gracie". (btw, I apologize if that reminder made u uncomfortable. :/) anyhoo, what would u say if u two reunited at degrassi and she accidentally calls u by your girl name becuz that's all she remembers u as? Would you tell her the truth about ur past?" -HaruChan_

Dear HaruChan,

Hm, random haha. But okay.

Uh, I guess I would. I mean if I knew her in the past and she suddenly sees me now, I'm sure she'd be pretty confused. So yes, I'd definitely take the time to explain everything to her.

Sincerely,

Adam

...

**Message from Adam:**

Thank you all for your questions! Feel free to ask more- as many as you'd like. I'll be sure to answer them as soon as possible!

**A/N: Hey guys! Moxxy here. So like, since I ship Beckdam with all my heart and soul, feel free to ask Adam questions about Becky if you want ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Adam, if Becky comes back from her "camp" and realizes that her feelings for you are unchanged and that she wasn't confused, would you take her back? P.S. -Dude you have me the courage to come out trans. I knew it wasn't your intention to be outed, but if it means anything, it helped me a lot" -Raidon  
_  
Dear Raidon,

As much as I'd want to whole-heartedly take her back with open arms, I don't think I'd be able to do that. I fell for Becky... Hard. And I was afraid of my feelings for her at first. I was afraid of getting hurt, so I kept my guard up.

However, when she came open to me about her feelings, I let my walls down. I had faith that she wouldn't hurt me; that she accepted me for who I was and that we wouldn't end in heartbreak... But that's exactly how it ended. She changed her mind about me and that hurt...

So Raidon, I guess what I'm trying to say is that if Becky were to come back from her little camp and realized I am a guy and that her parents were wrong... I wouldn't be able to take her back that easily? I mean, think about it.. What if she changed her mind again someday?

Sincerely,

-Adam

**PS: I'm glad I could be as an encouragement to you! Stay strong, buddy :3**

() () ()

_"Dear Adam, If Katie, Bianca, Becky, Maya, Fiona, Imogen, Marisol, or any of the Degrassi girls all asked you out, who would you choose? ;)"_-Dylan Everrett Is My Hubby

Dear Hubby,

First, let me eliminate the obvious:

Katie is my brother's ex. Bianca is Drew's current fiance/long-term girlfriend. Maya is my bandmate (I explained that whole concept another time). Fi is my lesbian ex (don't ask). Imogen- also a bandmate and the current girlfriend of my lesbian ex (awks). Marisol has a boyfriend...who is in my band (haha).

Which leaves one tall, special blonde...

I know I shouldn't care about her anymore. She's willingly being brainwashed at the moment and thinks I'm a girl... But in all honesty, if I had to pick one girl out of that long, never-ending list... I'd have to pick Becky. She's the only one I have actual feelings for at the moment and I probably won't be getting past those feelings for a very long time...

Sincerely,

-Adam

() () ()

_"Dear Adam, How do you feel about your Whisper Hug band mates?" _Whisperhug-Scoundrel

Dear Scoundrel,

My bandmates are the greatest! Mo's a cool guy who brought us all together. Zig's our quirky niner who always gives us a good laugh. Imogen's given us a pretty cool sound using those cup things (I forget what it's called, but ya know..). And Maya is the most mature and experienced of us all when it comes to music.

I've made some awesome friends since I've joined the band and I hope we keep making music together for a really long time!

Sincerely,

-Adam

() () ()

_"Greetings and salutations, Adam Torres! Tis I, Imogen Moreno, here to confond you with a query. Okay, so my question is this: If a tree falls in the forest and nobody hears it except for two twins, one of which can only tell the truth and one of which can only tell lies, but before they can tell anyone about the tree they're crushed by a naked man in a refrigator, and then a platypus who's high on platypus-nip runs through the forest pursued by a penguin singing 80s love songs to a salami and a shovel and everyone grows goatees and starts tap-dancing...what do you plan to do career-wise after Degrassi?"_

Dear Imogen,

You just gave me the biggest flippin' headache ._.

Although I have absolutely no idea how any of that would have to do with my career choice... I guess something like graphic design? I could design some cool comic books and stuff.

Or, possible something with science since I'm pretty decent at it.

Sincerely,

(Your very confused bandmate) -Adam

() () ()

_"Dear Adam, When are you gonna bang Becky?"_-KatieRox

Dear Rox,

Um...

Well, I guess I did say you could ask personal stuff...

But doesn't mean I have to answer. NEXT QUESTION!

Just kidding. But seriously, Becky and I broke up... And even if we were still together, I don't think we would have gotten very..intimate for a very long time. I'm pretty sure she believes in abstinence and I for one, wouldn't be very comfortable with a lot of things 'till I've had some...repairs made.

Anywho, thanks for your question. I'm sure being blunt will definitely get you places in life! Haha.

Sincerely,

-Adam

() () ()

_"Hi Adam! I have two questions, if that's okay :3 First, can you tell us about how your first kiss was and who it was with? And second, who's the best kisser? Love you to pieces... Thanks!"_-StuffTanyaSays

Dear Tanya,

Sure! Two questions is no problem :)

Um, my first kiss? Okay, so in grade nine, there was this girl in my Biology class. Her name was Melanie. We were like the only two kids actually passing the class (this was in my old school) and we became fast friends. I first started becoming...myself that year. And by that, I mean I cut my hair and started wearing guys' clothing.

In my old school, bullies made Owen and Fitz look like wusses... Barely anyone was accepting and I got tormented daily. However, Melanie stuck by my side. The more masculine I started dressing had absolutely no affect on how she saw or treated me. She never even once questioned me. She saw me as what I wished most people would just see me as at the time: a person. A person who deserved to be treated equally, etc.

One day, Melanie found me all bruised and beaten up after school. She gave me a kiss before helping me up and bringing me to the nurse's office... Simple as that :3

We were friends with a bit of flirty banter before I finally switched schools and came to Degrassi to escape all the bullying. We haven't talked in a while, but we haven't deleted each other off our Facerange's.

The best kisser...? Well, that's kind of a tough question. I mean, let's say I kiss two different girls on a daily basis (I don't). One could be a much better kisser than the other. However, if I don't have feelings for the "better" kisser and I do for the other... My feelings may make me blind to who's actually better, ya know?

Hope that answers your question. Feel free to ask as many as you want!

Sincerely,

-Adam

() () ()

_"Dear Adam, If you and Becky somehow get back together (which I really believe you will; that's what my gut says and my gut is never wrong), what would you guys do on a date?"_-Love, Turbo

Dear Turbo,

Although I'm not so sure Becky and I will be getting back together anytime soon, I guess I'd have to say...

Broadway. I'd take her to a broadway show since she loves musicals and all that jazz, hehe...

Sincerely,

-Adam

() () ()

_"Dear Adam: What are your personal religious beliefs and why?" _-Heart of the Wind

Dear Heart,

I believe that there is a God. I believe that science can answer a lot of questions, but some can only be answered by God.

However, my only inner conflict I have involving religion is... If there is a God, why couldn't he have made me to look the way I feel? It's a rhetorical question, however, if you have an answer to it, feel free to let me know.

Thanks for the question!

Sincerely,

-Adam

() () ()

_"Dear Adam, this may seem a bit personal but what do you love doing in your spare time besides playing video games and reading comic books? Sports? Extra curricular activities? Cooking with mama?"_-BG (:

Dear BG,

That's not personal at all! :)

Um, I don't play any sports. But I have been thinking of maybe taking up volleyball this year.

Extra curriculars? Well there's my band I play bass in. I'm also active in the LGBT club.

Yep, cooking with mama is definitely a fun activity of mine haha like..persuading her to put chocolate chips in the pancakes and such ;)

Sincerely,

-Adam

() () ()

_"Dear Adam, If Jenna admits that she likes you, and asked you out at the Frostival, would you accept? Why or Why Not? -Yours Truly, Alpha Trion. P.S. There's a reason i chose that time..."_-AlphaTrion3145

Dear Trion,

Whelp, honestly, I didn't really know Jenna around the time our school had the Frostival. I just knew she was Clare's blonde friend and that she had a baby our Sophmore year... Oh! And we played poker once. So... I'm not exactly sure how I would have reacted.

But I know I probably would have been flattered and went to the Frostival with her. As friends, at least.

Sincerely,

-Adam

() () ()

_"If Holly J asked you out, what would you say? And what would you do if Eli broke up with Clare and wanted to date you?"_-Olivia

Dear Olivia,

If Holly J were to ask me out...

I honestly don't think that would happen. And if it did... I'm honestly not sure. I've barely spoken to her before. We've only really associated while I was dating Fi and all we spoke of was her alcohol problem.

So yeah. I have no real answer for this becauseee... I don't know hehe. Sorry

And now for question numero dos: ...ELI?

**1.**I'm straight.

2. Eli's straight.

3. He's my best friend.

**4.**He's Eli.

5. He and Clare are basically soulmates.

6. See reasons 1 & 4.

Haha, yeah... Eli and I? Not gonna happen.

Sincerely,

-Adam

() () ()

_"Hi Adam! First off, I love your freckles ;3 Okay so my question is: how do you feel about gingers? Particularly one a few years older than you and who's your ex's bestie? Okay so to cut to the chase... what was is your opinion on the one and only Holly J Sinclair? ;)"_-ShhhImAnonymous

Dear Anon,

Why, thank you! haha I've never thought of my freckles as an attractive thing, but thanks.

Gingers are cool.

Hmm.. Holly J?

Why do people keep asking me about her...? e.o

I think Holly J is a very bright, independent chick. I heard she went off to Yale, so I guess we can expect great things from her!

Sincerely,

-Adam

() () ()

**Message from Adam:**

Okay, so now I'm going to ask you all a question.

Though I have no idea why you all seem so fascinated by my love life... Who do **YOU **all think I'd be best with?

_**Don't forget to leave a question along with your answer!**_Peace :3

**A/N:**"When are gonna bang Becky?"

Best. Question. Ever.

Don't forget to Ask Adam! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Adam- chapter 5**

"**This question is a doozy and I apologize if this is hard to talk about... What age did you start to burn yourself? What was the specific trigger? Was it any person in particular? Or was it because you knew you were just different? Last but not least... do you do it now, or ever think about doing it? Sorry! This question is out of love, I swear ._. Thanks in advance for your honesty xo" –Tanya**

Dear Tanya,

I first started to burn myself at the age of 12. The specific trigger the first time I did was kind of dumb.. It was when most kids my age were hitting puberty. I did too, but… Not in the way any boy would want to experience it. My voice didn't get deeper, I didn't get taller…

You being a girl and all, I'm pretty sure I don't need to explain what happens to any female body around 12 and 13…

The last time I self-harmed was last year. My mom had made me dress up as Gracie for my grandma. I then started to realize, being Gracie made my mom and most people around me happy. However, I myself wasn't happy. I thought that's just how my life would need to be. And that being Adam for the sake of my own happiness was…selfish. But my friend, Clare, helped me realize that indeed, that was not the case. It's not selfish to be who you are or who you want to be. People in my life just need to get used to the real me. And I'm confident in the fact that I can say, most people close to me have come to accept me as Adam.

In all honesty, yes. I do think about burning sometimes… But I haven't done it in about a year and I don't plan on breaking that streak anytime soon.

Thanks for the questions, Tanya!

Sincerely,

-Adam

PS: You think you're the right one for me, eh? Hehe, I'm flattered. We should hang out sometime.

() () ()

"**Dear Adam, if you could pick any song in the world that you relate to the most, what song would it be? Xo" –Crazy4kawaii**

Dear Kawaii,

I honestly can't just pick one song. I listen to waaay too much music haha.

One that I think I relate to the most though, is Bury Me by 30 Seconds to Mars.

Sincerely,

-Adam

() () ()

"**What would you do if you woke up in Las Vegas to see that you got married to Becky? (You two were both drunk off your asses) Btw: I Love you :3" –Dylan Everett Is My Hubby**

Dear Hubby,

Um… Married?

Well… She _is _my girlfriend. And I do care about her and everything, but we're a little too young to be married. I think she'd agree with me on the fact that we'd need to get in annulled until we were older.

However… She does believe in abstinence. Aaand, if we were married…

;)

Nevermind, I shouldn't be discussing this with a random stranger ._.

-Adam

PS: love ya too! (:

() () ()

"**Would you ever consider dating Alli?" –Olivia**

Dear Olivia,

Erm, probably not. She seems sweet and everything, but she also seems to attract a lot of drama when it comes to her relationships… So, no.

Sincerely,

-Adam

() () ()

"**Stupid question I know but Maya or Tori? Which one would you go out with? Who at Degrassi would you probably not date?" –Degrassi-fan12**

Dear Degrassi fan,

I shall answer your second question with my answer to your first. I wouldn't date Maya or Tori. Maya's in my band which is just asking for trouble. And Tori's boyfriend, Zig, is my friend/bandmate.

-Adam

() () ()

"**What's your lucky number and why?" –AlphaTrion**

Dear Alpha,

I never really had one, but now that I'm dating Becky, she's showed me the wonders of the number seven lol I dunno, it's weird. For one, she got these seven tickets to Vegas to auction off to our school. And somehow, now I'm going to Vegas!...

So, 7.

Sincerely,

-Adam

() () ()

"**I know being outed caused you a lot of pain, but it seems like it has also made you stronger. I guess my question is, do you regret being outed by Bianca? If she hadn't 'ripped off the bandaid' would you have ever told anyone about you?" –Raidon**

Dear Raidon,

Well, I probably would have ended up telling Clare and Eli because they're my best friends. However, even if I decided to never tell anyone, I'm pretty sure it would have gotten out eventually… (my bro has a big mouth).

-Adam

() () ()

"**Dearest Adam, I really hope you get to answer this question I wouldn't be bothered by it if you didn't answer because Im like... invisible in things like this. Lol. Ok. So would you ever go out with me? Like I'm open minded and don't care about your parts just your mind! You seem like a really great guy and when my parents don't approve I'm going to stick by you! I'm not going to be brainwashed! (they have tried that lol) I'm awesome and smart! I love music (I play the cello) and you seem like the perfect boyfriend! 3333**

I have another question... Do you know how freakin AWESOME you are? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise! You are like my hero! You're a guy between the ears where it matters! You Adam Torres are truly awesome. Lots of love, Skylar 33333"

Dear Skylar,

…Oh, how I love fanmail.

Honestly, you sound like the perfect girl. And if I wasn't dating dating someone at the moment, I'm sure I'd definitely go for someone like you haha. But trust me, I'm nothing special. And I'm sure with personality like yours, you'll find a great guy who appreciates you in no time!

Thanks for the letter- made my day! xD

Sincerely,

-Adam

() () ()

"**You, Clare, and Eli seem like such a tight group of friends. Is there anything that you don't like about them?" –Heart of The Wind**

Dear Heart,

I think all friends have things they don't like about each other (as messed up as that may sound).

For one, Clare can be a bit…dramatic and overreact to things. And Eli… He's just a piece of work lol.

But despite it all, I love them both. Thanks for the question!

Sincerely,

-Adam

() () ()

"**Dear Adam,**

If Imogen and Fiona got married, would you go to their wedding even though Fi is your ex? **Love Turbo"**

Dear Turbo,

Of course I would! I mean, if I was invited haha. Fiona's my friend now. The past basically no longer exists in my mind. And Imogen's my bandmante/friend.

So, to answer your question: Yes.

Sincerely,

-Adam

() () ()

"**Dear Adam,**

what would you do if you saw Becky twerkin?

love,

Gexwy"

Erm..

I'd probably. . .

Takepictureslocktheminmyphon eandshownoone.

I mean, wut? ._.

-Adam

() () ()

"**How come you never wear your beanies anymore? I miss the beanies, Adam. If you don't start wearing them, I will gladly take them off your hands and wear them myself. Xo" –StuffTanyaSays**

Dear Tanya,

…

I dunno x)x

I really should start wearing 'em again…

But you can borrow one if you want (:

-Adam

() () ()

**Message from Adam: I enjoyed reading your answers to my last question! Thanks! **

() () ()

_**A/N: If there are any questions I missed, it's most likely because I've already answered it in some other way/shape/form for another person already… Sorry!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"**Dear Adam,**

Just a fun question here: if you were playing truth or dare with your friends and you had a choice between telling everyone the last sexy dream you had (truth) or making out with Dave (dare), which one would you choose? -Love Turbo"

Dear Turbo,

I'd definitely pick dare. Telling everyone about a sexy dream of mine would be nothing compared to making out with Dave e.o Making out with one of your best friends can definitely make things awkward…

-Adam

() () ()

"**Dear Adam,**

If you were to go to heaven for a day, who would you visit and why? -76southgirl

P.S. you're soooo awesome:)"

Dear southgirl,

If I could go to Heaven for a day, first, I'd visit God. I'd ask all the questions about the world I've always wanted to know the answers to. Especially one about myself… I'd ask if he was really there all this time, why he allowed for me to go through all the crap that's happened to me. Especially why I was born the way I was.

After having a chat with God, I'd probably visit my grandma who died just a few months after I finally came out to her and the rest of my family.

Sincerely,

-Adam.

() () ()

"**Dear Adam,  
What would you do if Becky died?" –Guest**

Dear Guest,

If Becky died. . .

I honestly don't know what I'd do. I mean, things have been so perfect between us ever since we got back together. If I lost her now… I'd probably lose my mind .-.

-Adam.

() () ()

"**Adam, if you and Becky's relationship continues to grow stronger and Becky decides she does not want to abstain from a sexual relationship with you, how will you handle it?" –PoodlesRock**

Dear Poodles,

Um…

This is a tough one being that I highly doubt this would ever happen being that she's been raised a devout Christian.

However, if she did decide she wanted a sexual relationship. . . I guess I'd have a lot to consider and think about. For one, I'd obviously want to experience that with her. I mean, seriously. Have you _seen_ my girlfriend? (plus there's the fact that I'm in love with her lol) But, on the other hand, if she wanted us being intimate to be a mutual thing, I'd probably be afraid of her seeing me in a way that isn't very… masculine.

So, honestly I'm not sure at the moment. I'll have to take on that issue once it occurs.

Sincerely,

-Adam.

() () ()

"**Okay, let's say Eli didn't exist, would you have asked Clare out same time ago?" –AlphaTrion**

Dear Alpha,

I get this question a lot. And to be honest. . .

Yes. I admit, I may have had just a teeny crush on her a while back… But, being that I had a limited amount of friends at the time, I wasn't going to risk losing my best friend over a girl.

-Adam

() () ()

"**A Zombie Apocalypse happens, what would you do... BESIDES go hiding your basement. If you're a man, THEN BE A MAN... sorry" –ZombieChick007**

Dear Zombie,

Um.

I'd probably eat all the junk food I possibly can. Then rob a gun shop and hope my videogame-shooting abilities pay off.

-Adam

() () ()

"**What do you think might happen if a long time ago, when you asked Katie out and she said yes? Certain thing might not have happened to both of you if you two were together;What do think they are?" -KillerofKillers**

Dear Killer,

I think the only thing that would have changed about either of us is that she wouldn't have black hair and I wouldn't be dating Becky.

-Adam

() () ()

"**So I know that this question is going to seem really weird, but I've always wondered: Would you ever consider going out with someone who is a male to female transgender? By the way Adam, you're awesome! :D Just thought you should know" –Heart Of The Wind**

Dear Heart,

I'm going to be completely honest with you. When I first saw this question, I was going to answer with an absolute no.

However, I really thought about it and I realized, if I were to not date someone because they're MTF, I'd be a total hypocrite. I'm FTM and I, out of all people, should know that it only matters what's on the inside. I like girls, and an MTF on the inside is a Girl.

So, my final answer would be a yes. I would date an MTF.

Sincerely,

-Adam.

() () ()

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed today's chapter! Feel free to leave a question for Adam (:**_


	7. Chapter 7

"**Dear Adam**

How would you react if a hot girl that you/all the boys want, but she only wants you?" –Retarded Lemon

Dear Lemon,

I'd be pretty damn flattered o.o

-Adam

() () ()

"**Dear Adam  
I'll be quick and to the point. A lot of things have changed in a few months...  
How do you feel about your brother growing apart from the rest of your family? And we know that Drew and Bianca love each other but, do you think that they're gonna make it in the long run?  
You're an awesome person and I'm happy that you worked things out with Becky, go be happy man!" –melymely**

Dear Mely,

Drew growing apart from my mom and I has honestly . . . sucked.

Drew and Bianca do love each other, and though I can't exactly predict if they'll work out, I really hope they do. I mean, not to be harsh but Drew has a habit of majorly messing things up. But, I can assure you, if I see any sign of him about to screw things up… I'll verbally kick his ass.

Sincerely,

-Adam.

() () ()

"**Have you ever met Maya before you were in WhisperHug together?" –Degrassi-fan12**

Dear fan,

Not officially. I did know _of_ her though. Drew and her sister, Katy, dated for a while.

-Adam

() () ()

"**What was your relationship with your mom like before you were a FTM?" –Heart Of The Wind**

Dear Heart,

My relationship with my mom was always good. We were always close, however, we grew a bit distant once I came out to her. Our relationship struggled for a while, however, now she fully accepts me as her _son_ and we've grown closer now.

Sincerely,

-Adam.

() () ()

"**Here's The BIG One... The world is gonna end in 12/21/12, how would you spend your last few days?" –AlphaTrion**

Dear Trion,

Although I believe that is absolute crap . . .

I'd spend my last few days with my girlfriend, friends and family.

Also, I'd eat tons of junk food and play COD.

Sincerely,

-Adam.

() () ()

"**Dear Adam,**

**If you and Becky went on a first date, where would you take her? And what would you say to her.  
**

**Sincerely, EliLover. And by the way I think your hair is cute ;-)"**

Dear EliLover,

I would take her . . .

To a fancy restaurant and then we'd go on a nice evening walk through the park. And yes, that sounds all sappy and romantic, buuut… She's worth it.

Oh, and any date would have ice cream involved.

-Adam.

PS: thanks! And nice username, I'll tell Eli you said hi!

() () ()

_**A/N: Thanks for the questions, guys! Be sure to leave more :3**_

_**And thanks for the actual reviews and nice comments you leave me personally (:**_

_**xoxo -Moxxy**_


	8. The End

**A/N: Dear readers, I'm sad to say that this fic has come to an end. I've enjoyed writing as Adam answering all your questions. But, I feel the most interesting questions have already been answered in the last 6 chapters.**

**Thank you for your time, your awesome questions and insightful comments. I love you all ^_^**

**PS: I've started a new fic! It's a series of Beckdam poems and drabbles; the title is "Walls". Check it out (:**


End file.
